


Backwards

by 29PiecesOfMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, Introspection, Prose Poem, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PiecesOfMe/pseuds/29PiecesOfMe
Summary: No matter how bad it gets, there's two sides to every coin. When you've reached the bottom, adjust your perspective and look again, and see how the story suddenly changes...You have to read this ALL THE WAY TO THE END for it to make sense.





	Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> I saw something similar but unrelated to SPN floating around the internet and REALLY wanted to Supernatural-ify it! I absolutely could not get this idea out of my head, so I had to write it down.
> 
> Please enjoy! (remember, you have to read it TO THE VERY END)

in the end

demons win

it was foolish for anyone to ever truly believe

in hope, in truth, in light, in heaven.

there is victory

for evil.

it is the end

Sam and Dean still have hope.

but they are wrong.

the demons say,

It's useless

to fight.

they taught us

Sam and Dean...

will always be destroyed in the end.

the demons

will take back the Earth.

heroes - Sam, Dean, Castiel -

will never have any victory over

evil… evil

will never give up the fight.

Sam and Dean

will ever be abandoned.

nothing good or pure

will hold the demons forever.

Hell

will rise with fiery wings.

Angels

had better hide while they still can.

monsters

are relentless and fierce and will never, ever be stopped – not even by death.

Sam, Dean, Castiel and all the fallen heroes

will be cast into the fire.

they

fight for nothing, die for nothing, for they will always be defeated, and

they

can never win.

The hatred and evil things of the world

are eternal, and always – ALWAYS – defeat all comers.

Hope and faith and the bonds of family and friendship and love

will be torn to shreds.

the demons

will destroy everything that stands in their way, like an oncoming storm.

The brothers, Sam and Dean, the heroes

never stood a chance.

They

should have known better than to believe they were in control.

the demons – the evil bastards

defeat

the heroes

in the end

* * *

 _NOW READ THE ENTIRE THING_ **BACKWARDS!** _Start at the bottom and read up!_


End file.
